A Snow Day With Friends And Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel teaches Krypt King some fun winter activities and with some help from Jamie and his parnters, the friends and cousins have a blast. Done as a request for FalcoLombardiUltimateHD. :)


**FalcoLombardiUltimateHD asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**This is a belated Christmas story, just to let you all know. :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel and Tara.**

* * *

**A Snow Day With Friends And Family**

Rachel breathed in the air as she landed feet first on the ground, smiling as she saw the snow all around her. "Ah, you can definitely tell it's almost Christmas," she said.

Someone landed beside her and she turned to find her cousin/brother, Jamie. He grinned as he looked around. "Wow, they got a lot of snow here," he said.

"Yeah," the older girl said.

"Aunty Rachel! Uncle Jamie!"

Hearing the happy cry, they smiled and looked to see their niece, Tara, running towards them, but a sudden gust of wind caught her and she was lifted up into the air. "Whoa!" The little five-year-old cried out.

"Tara!" Rachel called out in worry.

A familiar jetpack sound reached them and Jamie looked up to see one of his best friends, Jet Vac, coming up to them. "Jet Vac! Can you get Tara?" The boy asked.

Seeing the situation, the sky baron swooped in, catching the small child in one arm. "Whoa there, little one," he chuckled before spying Krypt King and Head Rush come out, both looking relieved that their daughter was alright.

"She saw Rachel and Jamie and ran out the door faster than we could catch her," the skeleton knight said sheepishly. "She's fast for a little one."

"You're not kidding," Enigma said as he came up, his red cloak billowing slightly as he came to a stop.

"Enigma!" Jamie said happily, hugging his robed friend, who returned the hug warmly.

Bowser, Eye Brawl, and Dive Clops came out of the Academy, the Supercharger turtle and giant each wearing a scarf while Dive Clops didn't seem to mind the cold. Then again, being a Water Skylander, he was probably used to the cold. "Hey, guys!" Rachel called to them and they smiled and came up to them.

"Hey, you two," Eye Brawl said warmly, hugging the two humans.

"Hey, quit hogging my partner, Eye Brawl," Bowser groused without heat, making everyone chuckle as the turtle pulled Jamie into a warm hug and the boy hugged him back happily.

Head Rush smiled. "Well, Tara and I should get going," she said, accepting her daughter from the sky baron, thanking him for catching the little one. "We still have some Christmas shopping to do."

"Be safe, my love," Krypt King said, kissing his wife and kissing his daughter's forehead. "And you mind your mother, sweetie."

"Yes, Daddy," the little one said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie," he said before he and Head Rush shared another kiss and the viking-like Skylander and her daughter were off.

It was quiet for a moment before Jamie perked up. "I think I might try to get that last objective star in Shellmont Shores," he said, looking at his partners. "You guys want to come?"

"Sure," Bowser said, ruffling his hair.

"Like we'd stay here and let you have all the fun," Eye Brawl joked, poking Jamie's left side playfully.

"No way," Enigma said with a chuckle as he poked Jamie's other side.

"Well, come on then," Jet Vac said excitedly.

"Is it okay if I tag along too?" Dive Clops asked.

"Sure," Jamie said before looking at his cousin. "Meet you back here later for sledding?"

"You bet," she said with a smile. "I'm itching to go sledding."

Chuckling, the boy and his partners headed out while Rachel turned to Krypt King. "So what should we do while we wait for them?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering what you do back on Earth this time of year?" He asked. "Like for fun?"

She gave it some thought. "Well, I usually do ice skating and bobsledding," she said. "And build snowmen."

The skeleton knight looked curious. "Ice skating?" He asked.

She smiled. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "I'll show you."

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the ice rink that had been set up thanks to the Water Skylanders and some of the other Skylanders and the Mabu were skating around. Rachel got both her and King some skates and they put them on. "Okay, now the important thing is to get your balance," she said to him as she carefully stepped onto the ice, getting her balance before turning to him.

Unsure, but willing to try, the skeleton knight stepped onto the rink, but instantly fell down. Rachel smiled gently and reached out a hand to him. "It is a bit tricky at first," she said gently, helping him up and he grabbed onto the side of the wall around the rink, which helped to get his balance. He slipped a little bit, but managed to catch himself.

"This is harder than it looks," he admitted.

"Just a little," she said before holding out her hands. "Here. Take my hands. I'll help you."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I helped my children learn how to ice skate," she said with a smile. "I'm sure I can teach you."

Taking a deep breath, he took her hands and they started out slow, though King kept slipping and he fell down again, slowly getting back up with Rachel's help. Once he had his balance back, Rachel very gently pulled him forward and it was good for a bit until he began slipping again and flailed about to correct himself. "Look out!" He said to her in a panic.

The girl tried to get clear, but her left skate bumped into his right foot and he went down, accidentally tripping her. "Whoa!" She cried out, unable to catch her balance in time. As a result, she fell onto the skeleton knight's chest, which knocked the wind out of him as he spun a bit on the ice while on his back with his limbs sprawled out. Rachel clung to him tightly, her grip loosening as they finally stopped spinning and she looked up at King before they realized the position they were in and how funny it had been and they both laughed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm okay," she said, still giggling before looking serious. "But are you okay? You took the brunt of the fall."

"I'm alright," he said. "My armor's pretty tough."

Some of the Mabu came up to them. "Are you both okay?" Blobbers asked.

"We're good, Blobbers," Rachel said as she got up and helped her friend to his feet. "Okay, let's try that again."

After about fifteen more minutes, Krypt King was able to keep his balance and move a little bit without falling. "Okay, let's increase the stride," the girl said and took his left hand while she stood beside him. He held her hand before they moved in sync, getting the hang of it before Rachel gently let go and King skated a little ways from her, moving like a pro.

"Hey! I've got it!" He cheered.

Rachel giggled as she skated up to him. "Great job!" She said happily before they began skating in sync again, only this time, they were skating like how two people would skate as a couple would in a competition.

It was about an hour later that they returned to the Academy, huge smiles on their faces before Rachel showed him about bobsledding, which he had to admit was a ton of fun, although he decided to be silly and when they were sliding down the hill, he playfully poked Rachel's sides, making her squeak and shift the sled suddenly so that they were ejected out of it and into the soft snow and rolled down the hill for a bit before coming to a stop. The girl sat up, shaking the snow off of herself with a laugh before looking to see her friend had snow all over his head and it looked like an elf hat. She fell over laughing at that and he chuckled before standing up. "Well, I always wanted to be one of Santa's elves," he said, making the girl laugh harder.

Chuckling, he scooped up some snow and waited before Rachel stood up again and he threw it, getting her in the arm. "Hey!" She cried out before giving him a playful glare. "Oh, it's on!"

She made a snowball and threw it at him, but missed as he ducked and threw a snowball at her, which she ducked and the snowball accidentally hit Eye Brawl, who was talking with his brother nearby while they waited for Jamie and the giant yelped in surprise before realizing what had hit him and he grinned. "Snowball fight!" He cried out.

Dive Clops laughed and joined in. "Get 'em, bro!" He said.

Rachel squealed in surprise and dodged as a snowball came at her, courtesy of the giant and she threw one of her own, getting Dive Clops in the leg and he threw one to Krypt King, getting the skeleton right in the neck and making him yelp.

The three Skylanders were getting pelted with the snowballs as Rachel managed to dodge most of them and even turned the tables by catching some of the snowballs in mid flight and sending them back at whoever threw them.

"Hey, guys! Team up and get Rachel!" Krypt King said.

"Hey!" She exclaimed playfully.

"Oh, yeah!" Dive Clops said.

"Get her!" Eye Brawl said.

Rachel squealed and dodged, laughing as they tried to get her, but she proved to be a little too fast. Three snowballs flew over her head as she ducked and slid to the side, the projectiles getting Jamie, Enigma, Bowser, and Jet Vac, who were surprised, but laughed before deciding to join in. "Let's team up, cous!" He called to Rachel.

"You got it!" She said to him with a huge smile.

Bowser and Enigma joined them while Jet Vac joined the other three. "There, four against four," the sky baron said.

It was an epic snowball fight from there and the laughter echoed as they got each other and it wasn't long before they ended up in heaps on the ground, laughing as they rested. "Oh, that was so much fun!" Jamie said excitedly.

"How about we do bobsled racing after we've rested a bit?" Rachel suggested.

"That sounds like a plan," Bowser said.

The bobsledding race ended in a tie each time, but they didn't mind that. They were just excited to have so much fun. "I haven't had this much fun in a while," Enigma said.

"Kind of makes you feel young again, huh?" Jet Vac said.

Jamie laughed. "Oh, definitely," he said.

"Yeah," Rachel said in agreement.

"I don't think Dive and I ever had this much fun before we became Skylanders," Eye Brawl said.

"Yeah," the Water Skylander agreed.

Bowser chuckled. "I'm glad we know you two, Rachel and Jamie," he said. "We wouldn't have learned about all this fun stuff without you two."

Both humans smiled. "A snow day is always the best when it's with friends and family," Rachel said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Jamie said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Think we could do this tomorrow?" Krypt King asked.

The smiles he got answered his question.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
